


In the After

by littlewitch34



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Liam Dunbar, Coda, Episode Tag: s4e6 Orphaned, Episode s04e06: Orphaned, Gen, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott rescues Liam,  there's more than a little Liam trauma. Scott is a good alpha who takes care of his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the After

When Liam comes to, he curls up in a tight little ball, half on his side, groaning. He's healed some, but everything is sore and he can still feel the spot where he was stabbed. He hears someone else in the room and bristles a little.

 

“Liam?” Scott asks softly, moving in closer to where Liam is tucked in on the couch. “Hey... you're ok, you're ok. Deaton took care of you, man. Wolfsbane's out. You're healing up now.”

 

“Yeah,” Liam grunts. His eyes open and he stares up at Scott. “Is everyone ok?”

 

Scott's surprised by the first question. “Wh...”

 

“I don't know how long I was in the well, and-- and I don't know how long I was out, so I don't know if it was a week and people are dead, or someone new got bit or whatever, 'cause I was out and didn't know what was going on, and it felt like _forever_ I was in the well \--”

 

Scott puts his hands on Liam's shoulders. Liam sounds like Stiles does when a panic attack is on the way. “Breathe.” His eyes briefly flash red, and he feels a sense of satisfaction when Liam takes in a shuddery breath. “Good. Another.”

 

Liam inhales and exhales, his breaths starting ragged, but slowly evening out and deepening.

 

“You're doing so good,” Scott promises, and moves in to embrace Liam. “Such a good beta.”

 

Liam sags against Scott, his inner wolf preening at the praise. He's embarrassed to hear himself whimper. “I was... I was just so scared, and I climbed most of the way out, but then I fell, and everything _hurt_ , Scott, so bad, everything _hurt_ and I just wanted-- I wanted--”

 

“You wanted to be safe,” Scott guesses softly.

 

“I wanted my alpha,” Liam mumbles, burying his head against Scott's neck. “I wanted my pack.”

 

Scott can't help the swell of pride that runs through him when he hears Liam say those words. “You got me. Anytime you need me. You howl, you call? I come running.” He kisses the top of Liam's head, hugging him just a little tighter.

 

“Promise?” Liam whispers, hugging himself to Scott just as tight.

 

“Swear it,” Scott vows. He rests his head against Liam's, rubbing Liam's back lightly. “You should take it easy. You're healing but not all better yet. Just rest until you're ok.”

 

Liam smiles. “Ok. I will.”

 

“And if you need me--” Scott begins.

 

Liam's smile widens into a grin. “I howl. I know.”


End file.
